


Nightingale on the Sand Castle

by ZWChen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: 麥克絲執掌酒館的第一天。





	Nightingale on the Sand Castle

　　

　　這一切比她先前想像的還要容易。入駐一座失去了女王的城堡，當然無可避免的必須費些力氣，但所有器具和桌椅都是現成的，只待有人發號施令，重新分配它們的去向和位置。到了傍晚的時候，這間辦公室已經按照她的喜好佈置就緒－－說是佈置，不過是把書桌從落地窗前挪走，把前任屋主留下的小擺飾收進櫃子，讓伊黛兒帶著鮮花進來插到瓷瓶裡。這樣也就夠了，至少每次踏進這房間的時候，她不會再想起艾蓮諾背對著屋外的陽光坐在桌前的身影，和她那被午後熱風吹拂的金黃色髮絲。  
　　樓下酒館裡人聲漸歇，她站在書桌後，輕撫著桌面一道老舊的刮痕。她忘了是什麼時候留下的，但她知道和查爾斯．凡恩有關。任何破壞留下的痕跡都和查爾斯．凡恩有關。也許是摔破的酒瓶碎片，她漫不經心的想著，環顧了辦公室一圈，望向窗外漸暗的天色。  
　　她成了這座城堡的主人，卻覺得自己是在看守一場屬於別人的夢境，她必須隨時保持清醒，一分一秒都不能放鬆戒備。  
　　何其似曾相識的傍晚，那時的她還是奴隸屋裡的小賤種。那時的她一無所有，也一無所有的來到拿騷。她擁有的只是幾件衣物和廉價首飾，髮間的蝨子，柔褐色的肌膚，和一個從窗戶縫隙間、從那不屬於她的父親口中偷來的故事，然而就連那個故事，也已經像被拆散的繡線一樣雜亂不堪。她只記得故事裡牽涉到一袋珍珠，一個坐困愁城的公主，和一隻不願意飛離金籠子的夜鶯。  
　　她一直都認為自己是那隻夜鶯。麥克絲曾經是公主的夜鶯，在她到來的每個晚上，為她唱出動聽誘人的情歌。即使現在也一樣，不同的是，只要她願意，她隨時可以離開籠子，在皇宮裡任意穿梭，甚至停在無人的王座上。  
　　只要她願意。  
　　她忽然感覺到有人在門口，抬起頭。安斜倚著門框靜靜的站著，不知道已經在那兒等了多久。  
　　「怎麼不叫我？」她收拾起思緒，微笑著問。  
　　「剛去了妳房間，沒找到妳，心想妳一定待在這。」安只是從帽沿下看著她，那目光不可思議的純真，彷彿未經打磨的珍珠。  
　　「不知道，總覺得不能太輕率的離開這裡。這屋子給我一種感覺，任何人都無法在這裡久留，好像只要踏出那扇門，就再也找不到回來的路。」  
　　安遲疑的挪動一下身體，「也許妳只是需要有人陪伴。」說著她頓了一下，抿了抿嘴唇， 聲音變得低啞。「也許不需要。 」  
　　她緩緩上前，輕柔握住安抱在胸前的手，牽著她往露臺的方向走去。她聞到安身上的皮革外套被海水浸潤的氣味，指節上的戒指冰涼而堅硬。  
　　「妳來的正是時候。」


End file.
